She's A Maniac
by lizteroid
Summary: S&M fic.


She's A Maniac

Re-entering the room with the handcuffs, Bree looked at her husband and swallowed. He'd laid out all of his toys and pieces of clothing. Looking onto the bed linen, Bree saw a red and black PVC corset, scant panties and a choice of sheer and fishnet stockings. Looking next to Rex, she caught sight of a tasselled riding crop, chains and other objects Bree would care not to look at, unable to identify most of them, however she did notice the vibrator and her eyes widened.

_I hope to God he doesn't think he's using that on me!_

Holding the handcuffs close to her chest, Bree slowly walked forwards to Rex and dropped lightly onto the bed beside him. He looked at her, into her eyes and then down to the corset and panties he'd laid out, stroking his hand over the shiny terrain of the PVC, hearing it squeak as his hand caused the friction.

Bree once again looked down to the corset, staring at it for a few seconds before turning her head away, blushing a little, holding the cuffs tightly. She sighed and looked back to her husband, seeing the want in his eyes, shaking her head, "Rex, I can't" she whispered.

He took her hand, taking the cuffs from her and squeezing her hand. He was already turned on so much, from laying out all the goodies from his box of treats to the sound the PVC had made when it had come into contact with his skin as his hand brushed over it. Looking into her eyes, pleadingly now, he said, "Come on Bree, you said you'd support me and try it out"

Bree nodded after a few moments of consideration, turning to face him now, crossing her legs on the bed. She sat like this for a short while, then slowly propelled herself forwards, reaching for the panties. Rex grinned as he looked at her on all fours and the view he had down her conservative nightdress. Bree took the panties and pushed herself backwards, slowly moving the panties to her feet and letting them slide up her legs.

_How degrading? I can't believe I agreed to this._

Rex watched, his eyes wide as he saw the sheer panties riding up his wife's slender legs, hugging her hips, and she self-consciously pulling her nightdress back down before sitting back on the bed next to Rex, quietly she reached over to the stockings, "Which pair?" she asked, completely ashamed.

Rex smirked a little, "How about the sheer? To go with those panties you just put on" he raked his hand through her hair, causing her gasp a little as he combed out a tangle.

Taking the sheer black stockings, she rolled them so they would be easier to get on, and then slowly she pulled one of them up, watching Rex. His face contorted with want and desperation. She grinned and did the same with the other, only this time she stood and placed her foot on the bed and leaned over, causing her breasts to press against her knee and bulge slightly upwards, revealing more of her creamy skin to him.

_God, I love my wife!_

Once the stockings were on, Rex handed her the corset. She took it and lay it on the bed in front of herself, eyeing it a little reluctantly. But soon she tried her best to let go of her inhibitions and let her fingers run down to the laces on the back, nimbly untying and loosening them. Now, Rex stood and moved to Bree, grabbing at her nightdress, he pulled it up and over her head, watching her breasts gently tumble. Throwing it to the floor, he picked up the corset and looked at her.

Taking it from him, Bree held it against her exposed chest and walked into their en suite and closed the door.

Bree stood looking at herself in the almost full length mirror some time later. She'd managed to get herself into the corset, fasten the suspender clips and slipped her feet into the spiked heels that were left in there for her. Now, looking at her reflection, she wanted to cry. But, she did want to do this, for Rex. She wanted to make him see she loved him, even if it did mean humiliating herself in the process.

"Rex?" she called out, "Rex come here, please"

A few seconds later, Rex opened the door and grinned at the sight that graced his eyes. Looking his wife up and down. Her perfect frame accentuated in the cheap materials of his sexual interest. She'd even took the time to put some smoky eye shadow on her lids.

"What is it?" he asked, smirking that she'd gone ahead with it.

"I need you to tie the laces at the back of this...thing" she said and sighed the last word.

He nodded and moved behind her, tying the cords on the corset, kissing her neck appreciatively, "Thank you" he whispered into her skin, "Thank you for doing this"

Bree smiled as he kissed her neck, she let her eyes close over and she fluttered her lashes, suddenly she felt Rex slap her ass, she gasped loudly and turned to look at him over her shoulder.

"I'm just getting you in the mood" Rex said as he noticed her expression, he held his hands up and backed off.

"In the mood?" Bree said, her voice slightly husky, her eyes hooded, she wanted to be angry but couldn't be. Not at Rex, "Oh, I'm in the mood" she purred and pushed him back against the door forcefully. Rex's eyes widened as he banged against the hard wood and he looked into her eyes: hungry as ever.

Bree looked into Rex's eyes, her face expressionless, suddenly she smothered his lips with hers, one hand on his chest, kneading the muscles there, her other snaked around the back of his head, tugging on his hair. He liked S&M, he liked rough. She was going to give it.

_I can't believe I'm doing this, I just can't._

Bree could feel a state of arousal washing over her, she wasn't going to give into it. She couldn't. She couldn't enjoy S&M.

_There's been no lovemaking for me, I'll do anything. I need him._

She pulled away fiercely and reached for the handle of the door. Taking Rex by the shoulders, she turned him and marched him back into their bedroom, pushing him to the bed. She was shocked. How could she act this way? Bree stood her legs splayed a little, standing tall, her hand on her hip and she looked down at Rex, who was sitting on the bed.

"Get outta those clothes" she ordered him. She surprised herself yet again. Rex just nodded and obeyed her. And she noticed he was growing hard underneath the thin materials of his pyjamas and boxers.

Finally Rex had stripped down to his naked self and was perched on the edge of the bed, sitting patiently for her next order. Bree moved towards the bed and trailed her fingers over Rex's shoulders, rubbing her leather-clad body against his bare skin. She sat in his lap, "What do you want me to do?" she asked softly, her old self returning slightly.

"Anything you want, Bree. I want you to see that this isn't a sin" Rex sighed, "It may not be...normal but, it's not bad"

Bree nodded and kissed him lightly. Rex majorly deepened the kiss, then broke it, smiling a little, he joked, "You're supposed to be domineering me remember?"

Bree smiled and her cheeks colored, looking down to her sheer stockings and the clasps holding them up. She remembered what she was wearing and she glanced, catching the riding crop out of the corner of her eye. She grinned now and as she leaned for it, pressed her body to Rex. Her breasts squashing against him, he moaned at the sensation.

Bree silently wrapped her fingers around the whip, her other hand moved to the back of Rex's head as his lips travelled over the soft skin near her collarbone, she wanted more. She violently pushed his head into her cleavage, and looked down, watching him. The riding crop slowly began to run along Rex's back and he shivered excitedly as he kept kissing and nipping Bree's skin, his hands roaming over the leathery clothing his wife was sporting.

_Okay, it's not that bad...I can't believe he actually wants this though._

Sighing heavily through her nose, Bree let out the tiniest moan as her husband clamped down on her nipple through the corset. Bree lowered her hand from the back of his head, she moved it down his chest, clawing a little as she did so, then reached his manhood, she gripped and let her thumb stroke along its length. Rex moaned again loudly.

"God Bree, I need you"

Bree quickly brought the riding crop in front of Rex's face, and pressed it to his lips, "Shut up!" she said flatly but seductively. Rex immediately closed his mouth and looked into her eyes, nodding slowly. Bree grinned at the control she had over him. He watched her intently.

"You need me? Take me" she said, once again flatly and suggestively, "Take me now"

Rex was squirming with how she was dressed, the feel of the leather against his skin and now, how she was talking to him. He looked at her, slightly weary, but he shifted and let his hand slide up her leg, feeling himself become hard again at the feel of the silky smooth hosiery Bree was wrapped in.

"No" he said, and shook his head at her. She looked at him.

"No?"

"I want you to do what S&M is all about"

Bree sighed and looked at the ceiling, "I don't know what to do, Rex"

"Don't you ever remember how wild we were when we first married? You know what newlyweds are like. Just act newlywed" he said, "But demand things of me"

_He cannot be serious._

"Demand what?"

Rex shook his head, "Bree, just tell me to do things, okay?"

Bree nodded and stood, taking the riding crop in one hand and pulling Rex up with her quickly pulled the crop around behind him, pulling his body tightly against hers, making the leather creak with her movements. She held him in place with the crop and moved her lips along his jaw. She couldn't believe what they were doing. It gave her a thrill to imagine one of the kids walking in on them while Rex was standing naked in front of her and she was clad in dominatrix get-up. She grinned and whispered, "Undress me"

She felt Rex's hands slip around to the back of the corset and he spoke, "Do you have to take this off?" he grinned, "You look so good in it"

Bree smirked and pulled him tighter to her, the crop digging into his back, he held her hips. She let go of the riding crop with one hand and moved the hand down his back to his ass, she gave it a provocative squeeze, Rex almost passed out from shock.

He stared at his wife. And this time she moved the crop down his back, letting the tassels trail across his skin, she grinned watching him squirm under her touch. She let the crop dip into the crevice between his buttocks, sliding it to and fro. Rex moaned.

Bree dropped the riding crop to the floor and gently began to slide down his body to her knees, looking up at him, biting her lip. She then looked to his manliness and sighed quietly. Rex just watched her, he wanted nothing more than to take her right there, right now.

Bree sat on the floor, her knees bent underneath her, staring at Rex's hard member. She couldn't bring herself to do it. She hadn't given him oral sex since just before they were married and even then she hadn't done it right. Nonetheless, she lifted her hand and gently wrapped her fingers around the base, closing her eyes, remembering why she was doing this.

_I want to do this. And I will. I need to let myself go. Truly give into my rage. I need to punish him for what he did to me. That stupid whore, Maisy Gibbons!_

Rex was once again holding his breath, anticipating the hot breath lingering, the soft feel of her mouth clamp around him. She looked up at him, her eyes remained smoky, "I want you to loose control Rex, really just..." she paused there to take in all of his body, looking him over, "Just, go for it. You want me to hurt you, I want you to enjoy yourself" she told him.

He nodded but soon stopped as he tilted his head back, feeling the hot, moist inside of Bree's mouth slide over the head of his manhood and he moaned, bucking his hips forwards, causing her moan a little too. Rex grinned at this and did it again, hearing the partial moans escaping his wife's throat. He let out a long, loud moan when Bree sunk her nails into his flesh on the back of his thigh and pushed him into her mouth further.

_I don't care if she drew blood. This is a Godsend!_

Soon Bree was moving on him at a fast, heightened pace, her hair flapping against her cheeks and his thighs. She was nipping at the highly sensitive skin and teasing him. Rex was revelling in what Bree was doing to him, but he did wonder where and when she had learned.

Sure enough, with his hand on the back of her head, fingers wrapping in her fiery temptress hair, she pulled back, knowing he was literally seconds from his climax and looked up at him, around her lips moist and breathless, Bree murmured, "I want to feel you...on my face..."

_Oh. My. God! Did I really just say that out loud to him?_

Rex wasn't one to hesitate, quickly he held her head in front of him with one hand and with the other began to pleasure himself to give her what she wanted. Barely minutes later, Rex found himself moaning from the release and Bree found herself, not so much humiliated and ashamed, but warm and sticky. She had gasped when he had came, not realizing just how fast and how much of it would come.

_Oh Rex! You got it my mouth..._

But still, Bree licked her still moist lips, tasting him as she did so. Swallowing the salty flavor that lingered in her mouth, she smirked and began to rise, looking into her husbands' eyes.

Rex looked into Bree's eyes as she stood in front of him. He lifted his hand to stroke her cheek but she knocked it out of the way and smirked at him. He looked at her and raised his eyebrows at her and she pushed him backwards to the bed, picking the riding crop back up again. Pushing him down onto the bed, Bree climbed into his lap, straddling him. And she made him lean back slightly.

Rex's hands moved to Bree's hips, gripping them slightly, "No, no Rex..." Bree began, "Now you have to undress me" she murmured against his lips.

"Bree..."

She held her hand up to silence him, he did so. She moved his hands to the laces on the corset. She was in fact feeling rather uncomfortable in it now, and wanted to get out of it. She'd feel much more comfortable once she was rid of the leathery texture on her skin. She held onto Rex, closing her eyes as she felt his fingers working to untie the laces. Each second they got looser and looser. The corset began to fall away from her body.

Hastily, she unclipped the clasps and let them dangle either side of her thighs. Rex peeled the corset away from Bree''s slender frame, and she once again felt her breasts tumble, her nipples erect as the cool air from the bedroom nipped at her skin. She let her head fall back, her hair spreading down her back like wildfire as Rex's hands fumbled over her body.

Bree looked at her husband as his lips moved to her breast, nipping at her skin and lapping at her nipple, "Rex..." she moaned softly, on a breathy sigh. She could feel his erection pressing against the inside of her thigh, she let her hands move to the nape of his neck, one hand moving into his hair, tugging at it. She was in desperate need to feel him. She wanted him badly.

_I can be just as good, if not better than Maisy Gibbons! I show him._

Suddenly she cracked the riding crop against the bedframe and made him jump, he looked at her with his eyes wide and expectant. She stared at him for the longest time, her usual coldness in her eyes, gone. Replaced by lust and passion and love. She forcefully kissed him, her tongue invading his mouth as if searching frantically for something. Both moaning.

She felt wild. For the first time in her life with Rex, Bree actually felt wild. And she loved it.

Rex wrapped his arms tightly round Bree's body. He tried to lift her as they kissed, she moaned and frowned, then pulled away, "No Rex" she said flatly. His hands worked down to her panties, sliding under the elastic waistband. She murmured against his lips again, "Rip them off..."

Rex swallowed and looked into his wife's eyes, "Uh Bree...?"

"Don't question. Just do it!" she demanded.

Since they were only thin and sheer, he managed to rip them off easily, causing her to gasp then moan as his skin pressed against his, her chest pressed tightly to his, their nipples beading together. He ran his hands over her ass, gripping and squeezing.

Bree quickly stood up and crawled onto the bed next to Rex, kneeling on all fours, "Rex...?"

Rex looked at Bree, his eyes almost dropping out of their sockets as he looked over his wife's body, only wearing the sheer stockings and her spiked heels, he shot up and stood behind her, ready and waiting, sliding his hands on her hips and taking in her creamy flesh, grinning like an idiot.

Bree, bent over, looking extremely out of place was eagerly anticipating the feel of her husband pushing into her, she moaned thinking about it. Looking over her shoulder demurely, she saw her husband standing right behind her, his hands on her hips and he was taking in the sight of her perfect figure. She felt him lean and try and enter her, she began to spread her legs further out to lower herself.

She moved herself further onto the bed and looked back at him, "Get on the bed" she said harshly. Rex did so, keeping his hands on her hips, following her, kneeling tall behind her, amazed by her confidence.

_Maybe I should make her do this more often._

"Do it..." she said.

Rex looked at her back, the smooth contours and gracious curves of her back, feeling more and more turned on. He nodded and found his way inside her. Hot. Tight. Extremely wet. Each more aroused when hearing the other's moan of pleasure.

"I don't want gentle, Rex..." Bree began in a husky, seductive voice, highly unlike her own usual breezy tone, "No, I want you to enjoy yourself. Don't be scared of hurting me, I know you really like to be brutal during sex" she swallowed and matter-of-factly added, "I want you to F**k me"

Rex almost exploded right there. He'd never heard her use such language. But he wasn't complaining. He could feel the tightening in his groin growing and the pressure building up inside him, wanting the release he'd craved for.

Her legs still encased in sheer material, Rex ran one his hands up and down her thigh, then stop to spank her cheek quickly, before returning the hand to her hip and began rocking into her, not sure still on whether he should give into his pleasure and be rough with her. He didn't need much time as he heard her moaning and he picked up the pace of his thrusts, keeping tight hold of her hips.

_Why have I never been more open when it comes to sex? I've been missing all of this?_

Both panting and moaning now, Bree felt Rex hitting the right spot, she gasped as the beginnings of her orgasm began to pent up inside her, deep in the pit of her groin. She moved with him, rocking backwards and forwards, mirroring his rhythm. He was pounding into her, he knew he wasn't far off his climax.

"Make me moan. I want to scream when I...when I come" she said, finding the right words.

Rex reached a hand underneath her. He began to play with her breasts, rolling the nipples and gently pinching her soft flesh. His other hand snaked around her hip, under her and between her legs. Using his fingers, he stimulated her. Teasing her clit, making her legs weak and ripping moans from her.

Bree could feel herself at the beginnings of her orgasm, with Rex pounding deep inside her, she moved one of her hands to her hip and held it there for a minute, she then moved it to Rex's thigh. She could feel their flesh slapping together with each thrust, she moaned, digging her nails into his thigh.

_Oh God! She's been needing this for ages!_

Rex frowned, panting as Bree's nails felt as if they were piercing his skin. He thrust heavily into her a few more times before he pulled back on her, his hands on her shoulders, pushing his hips against her, holding her there to him. He felt Bree tighten around his manhood, and she tried to keep moving, but as he was holding her she only managed a slight rock.

This was obviously enough as she cried out his name, "God! Rex!!" moaning as she did so. She pushed back against him, feeling his head pressing right in deep as her waves rippled through her, stimulated the startings of Rex's own orgasm. She felt him throb hard inside her and his seed fill her, she gasped and panted, rocking a little to keep the feeling alive.

As the waves of their orgasms subsided, Bree began to lean forward, with Rex gently resting against her, pushing deep inside her, now she felt sore but didn't show it, it was a welcome soreness, found only after exercise or lovemaking. She leaned forward onto the bed, "Move with me" she told him and he started to pull out, "No!" she looked at him over her shoulder, "Exactly how we are, I want you to stay inside" Rex nodded.

Seconds later, Bree was pressed into the mattress as Rex lay on top of her, kissing along her shoulders and the nape of her neck, resting inside her. She rested her head on her arm, letting it fall to one side, eyes gently closed, a glowing smile on her lips, and finding her heartbeat returning to normal pace. She moaned lightly and murmured, gently clenching and releasing her inner muscles around his manhood.

Rex could feel another climax begin to rise inside him, he desperately tried to hold on but couldn't. Her thighs had moved inwards, causing her to become tighter, he leaned up, not being able to take it anymore and he began to thrust into her.

She gasped, lifting her hips a little off the mattress and gave him better access. She played with her own nipples and kneaded the duvet covers.

_Oh. My. Goddd! Rex! Why? Why have we never done this before?_

Again, Rex was pounding into his wife, her body jerking upwards with each thrust, her hair spilling across the duvet, her arm and the mattress. Suddenly, Rex, rolled them over and Bree found herself staring at the ceiling, Rex underneath her holding her hips in place, her legs slightly raised as he pumped into her and kissed her neck and behind her ear. Bree moaned, her hair fanning out over her chest and shoulders.

It didn't take long for Rex to reach his orgasm again, grunting as he came, increasing his pace until the waves had swept away. Bree lay on top of him, breathless as he panted under her, searching for breath, his hands sliding slowly up her body, clammy from the sex.

Bree moved her hips upwards and felt Rex slide out of her. Both of them gasping at the sensation. Gently she rolled off of him and looked into his eyes as he lay on his side, softly cupping her chin. He leaned in and placed a warm, loving kiss on her lips.

With her new found sexual lease, Bree gently moved closer to him and pressed her lips tightly against his, feeling the welcomed soreness in her muscles in her legs and back. Rex let his hand slide right up her thigh, side and her cupped her breast, massaging gently, Bree moaned into Rex's mouth as he parted his lips to slide his tongue into her mouth.

Bree felt Rex's erection pressing against her, and she lifted her leg up and over his thigh, feeling the tip of his manhood lingering around her opening. She decided to tease him, make him beg for her. She wanted to toy with him, like he'd toyed with her emotions.

She let her hips grind against his and he tried to enter her, as he did so, she pulled away and looked him in the eyes, "Uh uh, Rex. You need to earn it..." she murmured, grinning wickedly. Rex was feeling more hard by the seconds, as he felt her hips move against him again.

"You have to want it...and beg for it"

Rex's face dropped as he looked at Bree smirking back at him, her hips rubbing against his. Once again he tried to enter her, but this time, she instantly pulled away and grabbed at his manhood, "No Rex!"

"Come on Bree, I'm dying here", Rex whined.

"I told you, beg..."

"Bree..."

Bree gently squeezed him and with her other hand, held his jaw so he was looking into her eyes, "Go on..." she smirked.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?", Rex asked, smiling a little.

"Oh, I am" she purred.

"Come on Bree...can't we just...?"

Bree cut him off by kissing him deeply, and breaking it, she smirked, "I think you have some begging to do"

"Bree come on, come on?" Rex wanted his wife, and now, "Bree"

Her smirk faded into a warm, loving smile and she kissed him again and she moved her hips closer to his, gasping as he entered her. Rex took a minute before he thrust into her.

"Oh Rex" Bree moaned on a heavy sigh, as they moved together, her arms wrapping around him.

"God, Bree..." Rex grunted.

Bree closed her eyes, her lips on Rex's neck, moaning.

Rex thrust into her, his arm around her, resting on the small of her back, he pulled her onto him. Moving his hand to her ass, he gave it a playful slap and Bree's eyes shot open and she gasped, "Rex!"

She hated to admit to herself, but she did enjoy it, and Rex saw it in her eyes. He slapped again, and again, and again. Each slap making her hips buck onto his manhood, sending vibrations through her body, right to her center.

When he knew she was close, he pulled out, leaving her aching for release. Now it was his turn to tease. He held up the handcuffs and see let her eyes fall open, wide, staring between her husband and the cuffs. Bree bit her lip, lying on her side, her legs splayed.

Rex stood up and pulled Bree until she too was standing, he pulled her in for a deep kiss, silencing any protest she had, stifling her moans also. She wrapped her arms around him, wanting him to be closer to her moist form.

Without hesitation, Rex backed her up towards the dresser and clicked one of the loops around her wrist, still kissing her, she gasped when she felt the icy metal glide across her skin. Bree broke the kiss and looked down at the restraint dangling from her wrist, she looked back into her husbands eyes and swallowed.

"Trust me?" Rex whispered.

Bree nodded and gently murmured, "I do. Always" against the skin of his neck.

Another click, and Bree felt another burst of cold silver on her other wrist. She panted now, anticipating what Rex was going to do. He pulled her down a little as he attached both sets of cuffs to the dresser drawer handles, making her bend a little from her knees. Instead she moved her feet further apart, and was able to stand up straight.

A couple of seconds later, both were kissing once again, feverishly, craving each others tongues, Rex bumping against her hips, Bree trying to move her hands to cup his face. Soon, she found herself in the dark. Literally...

Yes, her husband had placed a blindfold over her eyes. So, now Bree found herself naked, bar the stockings and heels, highly aroused and craving for whatever Rex was about to do to her. And then, she froze.

_Am I hearing what I think I hear?_

Rex had picked up the vibrator and was just reaching up with it, gently buzzing. He softly let it make contact with one of Bree's nipples, causing her to bite her lip and try to move away. He moved it across her chest to her other breast, teasing the other nipple, growing more erect.

Bree felt the amazing sensation travel down her body, all the way down. She was moaning lightly at the pleasure it was giving her. She felt Rex move it over the tops of her inner thighs, already sending ripples to her center, making her need more. He slowly began to move it closer to where she needed it most.

With a long, drawn out moan, Bree let her head fall back as the vibrations coursed through her body. Rex was carefully moving the tip, running it along and in between her delicate folds, making her hips grind against it, seeking yet more pleasure. Then, he made it happen. Cautiously, he let it slide inside her, just to give her a preview.

Bree then felt a new sensation, something she hadn't felt in years. Something moist.

Rex had moved his lips to her, tasting her. He kissed her first then, slipped out his tongue and began to run it along the same path the vibrator had just taken, gently humming, he sent similar vibrations through his wife's body. She moaned, urging him to give her more.

His mouth moved back to her clit and he gently back to suck, Bree felt her knees begin to shake, she wanted nothing more than to break from her restraints and press his head against her, but she couldn't, so she moved her hips forwards instead onto his tongue.

_My word, Rex!_

"More..." she moaned huskily, "Give me more, Rex"

Rex felt himself grow hard once again with Bree's husky moan. He hadn't heard her use this voice, her...bedroom voice since they were married, and he always remembered their first time, in the back-seat of a...

"Rex...I need you. Give me more!" she cut into his thoughts, almost crying with lust.

He gladly gave it to her. Kneeling up again, he freed her hands from the cuffs and she went to take off her blindfold, Rex caught her hand in time, just as she was peeking at him, "No, leave it on. Please?"

Bree swallowed and looked at him, then returned into the dark, biting her lip. She felt Rex's hand slip around her waist, his other move to her shoulder and she was forced against the door of the bathroom.

_Jesus, Rex! My back!_

He pinned both her arms above her head with one of his hands, his other still around her waist, he moved it slightly down to her ass and began to caress it.

With Rex's hand on her ass, Bree moved her hips forwards, "Rex?" she moaned, her hand breaking free from his pin, she flicked the blindfold up, looking at him with pleading eyes. Rex took the hint and quickly drove two fingers into her, ripping a ragged moan from her throat.

Throwing her head back, the blindfold fell to the ground and she moved her hips against his fingers, her hand moving to the nape of his neck, "God Rex. I want you" she half whispered, half moaned.

Rex paid attention, he began to pull her down on top of him, keeping their bodies close. When Bree sunk down and straddled him, he knew she had difficulty having an orgasm in this position, however, he thrust into her harshly, moving her arms and draping them over his shoulders as he kissed her breasts.

"Oh God...Rex!!" Bree called out as Rex thrust into her, he pulled her to his body, feeling her bare breasts against his muscular chest. Bree began to move on Rex, mirroring his pace.

Suddenly Rex flipped them over when he felt Bree was getting closer to coming, he knelt tall on his knees and held her legs up, thrusting harshly into her. Bree moaned loudly, clawing at the carpet.

Rex grinned watching how Bree's body jerked with every thrust, he grunted also, feeling himself wound tighter and higher.

Andrew had woken, needing a drink, as he came back upstairs, he heard his mother's cries and his father's grunts. As he walked by their room, he noticed their door was ajar. Not wanting to, but he couldn't help himself, he peeked in and couldn't believe his eyes.

His mother. On her back. On the floor, with her legs spread-eagled in the air.

His father holding Bree's legs tightly. Thrusting painfully into her. Grunting.

Andrew also the assortment of S&M goodies scattered across the floor. He quickly scurried back to his room and sat on the bed, for a moment just wondering what the hell he'd just witnessed, then he grinned, knowing he could use it against Bree sooner or later.

Bree and Rex hadn't noticed Andrew of course and they kept going until Bree finally came hard, crying and screaming out Rex's name as she did so. Rex tried his best to stifle her moans but was too late, he grinned. A couple more thrusts, he held her hips were they were, making her take the whole of his manhood at one time and he released when he saw the pain, thrusting gently until he too joined her pleasure and came.

Somehow, they must have fallen asleep, because the next morning, Danielle found them together, naked on the bedroom floor. Bree lying with Rex on his side, arms around her, she had her legs wrapped around him and he had his head on her chest, both breathing gently.

"Oh my God!" Danielle gasped loudly as she walked in on her parents, causing Rex to startle and awake quickly, looking around, then up at his daughter who was trying to avert her eyes, but everywhere she looked, Danielle spotted something sex related. She blushed.

When Bree finally woke, she found herself in bed, Rex nowhere to be seen. She groaned feeling the tight sensation in her back and muscles and then Rex entered carrying a tray with some breakfast on. He'd also tidied the bedroom as she sat up and he walked over to her with the tray.

Rex set the tray over Bree's knee and sat next to her, smiling as he watched her gently picking up her French toast, taking her first bite. She looked at him and smiling as his hand reached up and brushed off the crumbs from around her lips.

Bree smiled and lifted up the other slice of toast and held it out for Rex to bite. He did, staring into her eyes and smiling back at his wife, "How was last night darling?" he asked her with a raised eyebrow.

Bree blushed as Rex asked her this question, she smiled, looking down to her toast and she nodded, "Uh...it was...different" she started.

Rex grinned as Bree turned shy and answered him quietly, "Did you enjoy it?" he asked her, covering her hand with his, stroking his thumb over the smooth skin.

Bree thought for a moment, she swallowed her toast and looked down to their hands, then into Rex's eyes. She nodded, "I did...I did"

Rex leaned across and kissed her lips as he tilted her face more to his and she closed her eyes, smiling against is lips and she gently moaned in her throat. Rex lifted the breakfast tray and set in on the bedside cabinet, his other arm wrapping around Bree's waist.

Gently Bree broke the kiss, opening her eyes softly, "Rex..."

"Don't talk, just go with it" Rex murmured against her lips, holding her close.

Bree looked into her husbands eyes and then to his lips and back to his eyes and she kissed him. Rex moved his arms around Bree's waist tighter as Bree moved, sliding down under the covers with Rex lying next to her.

Rex smiled as Bree moved down under the covers next to him, "I love you" he whispered, rubbing his nose to hers.

"I love you too" she replied.

Rex gently moved his hand to caress over her bare thighs, Bree gently closed her eyes at the feeling as she moved her fingertips to his chest, tracing tiny patterns there.

Slowly, Rex moved on top of her and smiled lovingly down into her sparkling sea green eyes, which were warmly glittering in the morning light. She parted her legs slightly, so Rex could lie between them and not put too much of his weight onto her.

She stroked over his cheek and slowly moved her lips closer to his, kissing sweetly, softly. Bree murmured against his lips as he stroked her hair from her face.

Softly Rex entered Bree as soon as he got an erection and he began to move ever so slowly inside her, as he knew Bree preferred slow, meaningful sex as opposed to raw fucking. He let his hands caress over her smooth skin and took in how breath-takingly beautiful she was even first thing in the morning.

Bree murmured against Rex's lips as he leaned down to kiss hers, her hands trailing over his muscular chest as he hung over her, somewhat protectively, making sweet love to her. Slowly she brought her legs up and wrapped them around his waist to pull him closer to her.

But, Bree wasn't thinking of the man between her legs, she was thinking of a totally different one. Sure, he lived on the same street as her, one of her friends' significant other halves. Of course he was one of Rex's friends too, and that made it all the more exciting, since Rex had had an affair, why couldn't she?

Yes, why couldn't Bree Van De Kamp have an affair? It seemed to be normal on Wisteria Lane these days, but she didn't know that yet; there was Gabrielle and John. Rex and Maisy. And even Andrew and Justin, a forbidden love in her eyes.

So as Rex gently stroked inside her, Bree murmured against his neck, thinking of _him_. His eyes watching her. His hands caressing over her body. It was _him_ she thought was making love to her. His clean cut image and dark eyes kept popping into her mind.

Yes, Bree was thinking of her best friend's husband. He gently hung over her, his hair slightly spiked and mussed as she ran her fingers through it as Rex made love to her, she slipped into a daydream...

_She saw him bending down to get the newspaper that morning and decided to walk over. His wife had long gone to work already and the kids were on their way to school. She smiled at him and stopped just in front of the toy fire truck, "Morning" she said softly._

__

"Hi, Bree...what brings you here?" he asked her nervously.

"You know why I'm here..." she murmured, moving closer.

"Uh...?" he was clueless.

"Oh come on, don't play dumb" she stroked his cheek and leaned in a little, teasing him.

"Bree..." he whined a little, before he took her hand and pulled her inside, she smirked and quickly followed, hot on his heels.

_"Oh, Tom..."_

"Oh...R...Rex" she moaned, having to think of the name she was about to say.

_Tom kissed Bree and rapidly unbuttoned her blouse before sliding it down her shoulders and kissing her now exposed chest. She stood there, looking down at his head moving slightly as he kissed different parts of her silk skin and she stroked through his wispy, fair hair._

__

Before long, Bree found herself lying underneath Tom in the bed, in just her underwear and Tom in his boxers, "Oh Bree...you look fantastic..." he said in between each kiss. Letting his lips trail over her body. He couldn't for the life of him think why Rex would have an affair with some cheap skank when he had a loving, beautiful wife at home.

_Bree broke his train of thoughts as she said, "Tom, take me..." and he didn't need telling again, he whipped off her bra and almost tore the delicate, pink lace panties she wore, before he shoved down his boxers and entered her, taking her off guard with his thrust._

Bree still lay under Rex, feeling him close, she was not yet at her climax, so her dream would have to continue, and Rex always went on until he made her come. So she drifted back into her daydream, thinking of Tom hanging above her and thrusting harshly into her like he had done the previous day.

Rex continued to grunt above Bree as he worked his way towards their pleasures, but Bree couldn't concentrate on her husband or his thrusting into her, for her, it was Tom Scavo. She began to moan;

_Tom quickly grabbed Bree's hips and flipped them over so she could ride him. And ride him, she did! Her head thrown back as she moved on him, Tom fondled her breasts and kissed her neck as Bree moaned and cried out each time she moved._

Bree had savoured this moment. She and Tom. Joined. In love and passion.

This is what brought her to her orgasm, just after Rex's, making sure she cried out her husband's name and not Tom's.

Rex rolled off Bree, pulling out slowly and kissing her tenderly since she seemed to be in dreamland, now he noticed he was right, the disconnect was coming from his wife! Bree smiled and cuddled close with Rex, leaving him puzzled, but he wrapped his arm around her and kissed her forehead, while Bree dreamed of the hot, passionate sex she'd had with Tom Scavo during the week.

First there was up against the chilled, stainless steel refrigerator at Bree's house, on the counter, the kitchen table, then in the Scavo's shower...

Yes, Bree and Tom had done it all over the house and the car. In fact, the only place they hadn't done the dirty was in the Van De Kamp's bed, and that would be the next port of call for them. Bree was already planning it and she smirked to herself. Luckily for her, Rex had his eyes closed and he was shedding his usual post-ejaculate tears.

The thing was, how to get Tom into her house without Lynette and more importantly, without him being noticed by some nosy neighbour like Martha Huber, because if she spotted him, their little affair would surely get bigger.

Bree and Tom did eventually get inside the Van De Kamp's and almost immediately, Tom pulled Bree close and she heard a gasp, turning she saw her husband and froze, thinking quickly, she pretended to black out in Tom's arms, he caught her, looking at her in confusion.

Rex growled at Tom, but quickly rushed over to see his wife...

"Tom, leave…it's over, you've done your part now…" Bree quickly said as she looked to Rex.

Tom scurried out from the Van De Kamp's house and back home, for fear of being caught up by Rex or Lynette catching him coming out of their home. And so Bree looked to Rex and Rex looked to Bree waiting for an explanation.

Bree sighed, "Rex…I wanted to pay you back…for your affair with Maisy, and so I chose Tom…I hope that hurt you to see that" she said to him, looking him deep in the eyes.

Rex's eyes dimmed, slowly but surely he nodded to her, "It did. Bree please never do that again"

"As long as you promise not to go to any other woman for sex, I won't see him anymore or any other man as long as we're married…"

Rex nodded to her and she gave him a soft smile, stroking through his hair, "I'm sorry…it killed me to do it, but I had to, to feel better about your infidelity…"

Rex nodded softly, "I…I understand Bree. I love you…"

"I love you endlessly Rex.."


End file.
